My Bodyguard: Anxieties
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Ricky & Evie Story 4: Ricky doesn't want to go through with his date and tempers flare when his tragedy is mistakenly revealed. Evie reasons with him to help conquer his anxiety. Moody returns with a vengeance and has an unexpected surprise in store.
1. Chapter 1

**My Bodyguard-Anxieties**

"Awesome! Get a load of the gym. It actually smells nice for once!" Shelly said excitably as she and Clifford entered the double doors.

"Yeah, must be all the flowers and food they're serving over there. Let's go get some punch and stuff. I can't boogie on an empty stomach." Clifford had gotten over his apprehensions that Moody and his minions would be skulking around. They were nowhere to be seen. He was hoping they were banned from the dance.

"Men!" Shelly rolled her eyes. "Always thinking about food and women."

Clifford gripped her hand and tugged her along. "That's right. I got my woman, now I need some grub."

"Fresh!"

The school gym was barely recognizable, awash with bright colors, multi-hued lights and streamers. It was like a fifties wonderland. Loud, rock-and-roll music blared from the large stereo system in the corner. The deejay was everyone's favorite science teacher, fondly known as Mr. G. He snacked on mini-sandwiches and bobbed his head up and down as he flipped through his own personal record collection. The atmosphere and mood was lively, and everyone was truly enjoying the dance theme.

Outside the school was a different story. Rick hesitated to enter, suddenly feeling very silly. He questioned why he dressed up, but seeing Evie's delighted face when he stepped out of the limo earlier made the sacrifice worth it. She looked radiant herself. Her long poufy hair was relaxed into silky-soft curls and parted on one side with a fancy pink clip. Her face shimmered with delicately placed make-up. She resembled a bronzed-fifties movie goddess. In the limo he earned kudos and a sweet kiss for being so kind to her mother Cheryl. Grandma Peache handed him a bouquet of flowers and instructed him to give it to her. Cheryl was highly impressed by his manners and consideration.

"If ya don't impress mama, the bank will be closed, Ricky. You can bet on that!" Grandma Peache had warned him.

Ricky didn't know what she meant and Clifford had laughed at him. It was her twenties-era way of saying Evie won't kiss or make out with him. Ricky made sure to hand over those flowers with grand gestures and his most affable smile.

Shelly looked lovelier than he had ever seen her before. Her tight curls were twisted into an elegant bun with a flower pinned in the back. A few curls cascaded down the sides of her face. Ricky had to slap Clifford on the back to get him to stop drooling and say something other than '_Oh wow'_.

Currently, all of Ricky's anxieties were building up again. They never let him alone. Every time he embarked on something positive in his life, there they were, trying to drag him down into a pit of despair. Evie paced by the doors expectantly. As the other students streamed in they couldn't help but stare at Ricky in awe. The transformation in him was too amazing.

"Ricky, I know you're nervous, but the more you stand out here like a statue, the more people are gonna make a spectacle of you. Just act nonchalant, they'll stop looking eventually. You gotta admit, it's a huge difference. You look fantastic. I'm jealous even, some of these girls are giving you the once over!"

Ricky went in past the doors, then backed out and rushed down the steps, pacing their length. He rubbed the back of his head; slightly mussing the style Grandma Peach had made him. His nerves were acting up.

"I thought I could do this, Evie. I really did. But I'm not ready. I'm just not. Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Dressed like this? Where? We're too young for the night-clubs."

"We can lie. I'm big enough to pass for eighteen, and with your make-up you look just about that age. Come on!" He urged.

Evie was getting irritated, but she tried to hold it back because she promised Ricky to understand if his feelings got in the way. She just didn't expect a meltdown so soon.

"Ricky, this is ridiculous. We can't even afford those places. You went through a lot of trouble for me and I really appreciate it. Don't back out now. It's like…making it to the end of the finish line and then refusing to cross. It's totally stupid!" She blurted out.

Ricky glared at her. "I'm not stupid!"

"No, but your idea is. I want to go inside already."

"Nobody's stopping you."

Hurt crossed Evie's face and Ricky felt sorry he said that. He was glad she didn't just storm away. "Look, I'm just, well, it's hard for you to understand, Evie. You didn't go through years of these kids calling you names behind your back, spreading vicious rumors about your life. You don't know what it's like to walk down the halls and have everyone clear a path for you, not because you're so special, but because they're scared to death of you."

Evie approached him, staying on the top steps to match his height. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "No, I won't know those things, I never will, but I can try and put myself in your shoes."

"Good, then you can understand why I wanna just sit this one out. I'm going home."

Evie dropped her hand disgruntled. "So that's it, huh? That's the route you're always gonna take? When things get a little tough you back down? You're not a coward, Ricky; I know you're not. You proved that in the fights."

"That was different."

"Not really, you could have just let Mike and Moody walk all over you, but you didn't, you fought for what you believed in."

Ricky shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I fought for my bike."

"You fought to protect your friends and your honor."

"Stop turning this into some big test of wills, it's a lousy school dance! There'll be others."

"That's not what this is about and you know it! It's not lousy!" Evie wanted to cry, she felt like she was being dumped already. "I know what else is bugging you. You don't want to be seen with me because I'm half-black and you're white. Nobody else asked me to the dance, I had to _ask you_ to take me. So they're not only staring at you because of your problems, they think you're weird for being with me too!" She turned away and sniffled.

Ricky gaped at her. He wasn't about to fall for this argument. "Please, Evie! Don't suddenly turn this into a race issue! It has nothing to do with anything and you know it. I'm not ashamed of you. In fact, I'm worried about what they'll think of you when they see me at your side. _'Oh look, she's a freak who likes to date killers!_' "

"Shut up, Ricky! All you think about is yourself! I don't care what anybody thinks anymore! You're not a killer! The gun went off by accident and you were scared! That's why you put it in…" Evie's words stuck in her throat as Ricky stared at her with blazing anger.

"How did you know that?" He asked, his voice tight with emotion. "Who told you?"

Evie actually backed away from him as he hovered menacingly over her. She hated herself for thinking that he could ever hurt her, but it was too late. The doubt was in her face as her eyes widened fearfully and her lip trembled. Ricky immediately hung back, he had never raised a hand, but seeing her afraid of him was like a sock to his gut.

"Evie, I'm sorry, you know I would never…"

She kept her distance. "Leave me alone, Ricky. Go ahead, stay on the outside for the rest of your life, shun everybody. I think that's what you really want! Not me, not best friends like Clifford…"

Ricky clutched her arm. "Evie, we have to talk about this."

"No!" She shrugged him off.

"You brought it up. Did Clifford tell you this?" His anger mounted again. "That little rat! I thought he was my friend."

Evie swung around and poked him hard in the chest. "Don't you dare get mad at him! I don't think you realize the things you put him through after you disappeared. He hunted all over Chicago for you! He only wanted to help you. It was killing him to keep the secret inside. I dragged it out of him. He felt terrible for betraying you, but I promised I would never tell. I made the mistake. Weren't you ever going to tell me yourself?"

"Of course I was! When I was ready. When _you_ were ready. I didn't think you could handle it yet."

"I've known it for weeks now and I haven't said a word, we've only gotten closer, haven't we? That should tell you something, Ricky."

Ricky's eyes filled with tears and he sank onto the step. "I didn't want you to hate me like everyone else does. I didn't want you to fear me. But now I blew it. I do only think about myself. It's sometimes so hard for me to believe that I actually have friends that care anymore. My family doesn't care either."

Evie bunched up her skirt and crouched next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and Ricky gripped her wrist tightly. She kissed his temple.

"I care! I'm sorry, Ricky. You didn't blow it. I still want you tell me. I want to hear everything from you. I'm not mad, or disgusted like these other idiots. I care what happens to you, Ricky. I really do."

Ricky turned his head partly and she pressed her cheek against his. "So you can believe me that it was an accident my brother died? I never meant to hurt him." He choked on a sob.

"If that's what you're telling me, then I have to believe it. You are not a killer; those bimbos in school don't know what they're talking about. I never listen to any of their crap. How would they know? They weren't there and even the papers said you found your brother like that, the gun was in his hand. So what gives them the right to claim you killed him in cold blood? Nothing! And all those other stories are full of baloney. I've thought about this a lot, and it just makes me madder that they keep treating you like this."

Ricky's mouth curled up in a small grin. "Evie, I think you should be a lawyer when you get older. I know I'd want you to defend me."

Evie chuckled slightly and wiped her eyes carefully. "My mom says the same thing sometimes. I'm thinking about it." She hugged his neck. "Oh, Ricky. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ricky turned toward her and pulled her close. "I know. You were right, this whole thing is stupid! _Very stupid._ We can't talk about this anymore here. Let's go inside, I'm getting hungry."

"Fine. Men! All they think about is food and women."

"The two biggest pleasures in life for us, Evie."

They rose up together and went before the doors again. "Are you sure you're good for this?"

"I'm good enough."

"Then let's go find Clifford. I guarantee he's eating right now."

"Us men have our priorities."

Evie tugged on his arm before he entered. "Wait. Promise me you won't say anything to him tonight? Even if you're mad. I don't want to spoil the fun."

Ricky sighed. "I promise. I know Clifford means well. I'm not too mad anymore. I may look like a hard nose, but I'm pretty mellow. "

"We'll um…we'll all get together and talk about this very carefully. We have to."

"Yeah, we do. Otherwise it will just keep getting in the way of everything."

As they went inside they saw Clifford and Shelly standing outside the gym with Cartman. Shelly lit up and ran over. "There you are! I was just gonna round up a search party!"

"Yeah, we thought you two might have found a hot spot, if you know what I mean." Clifford ribbed Ricky.

"I wish…but things were pretty heated for a little bit." He replied embarrassed.

"_Eww!_ I don't even wanna touch any surface in this school, let alone make-out in here." Cartman piped up. "Girls, I came stag, so I'm free to dance with whomever I want, care to put me on your dance card?" He asked solemnly.

"Wow, a ladies man!" Evie grinned. "Okay, if Ricky doesn't mind, I'll dance with you later."

Ricky shrugged and smiled. "Go ahead, make his day."

"Cool! That's two down and about one hundred more chicks to go, see ya!"

Everyone laughed and went back into the gym to enjoy the rest of the evening.

-Oo-

A few minutes later Moody and his friends showed up, once they made it inside, they hurried down a darkened corridor of the hallway.

"Listen guys, I figured out how to set off the sprinkler system."

"What are you gonna do? Start a fire? That's kinda dangerous, man. We're talkin' suspension and arrest." Koontz said, adjusting his aviator shades.

"No dipstick, all I gotta do is get to the second tier in the gym and heat the piping. It'll work, my dad's a plumber, he knows about this stuff."

"If you say so."

Moody punched the locker annoyed. "Look, they think they're gonna treat me like an outcast, they got another thing coming. Nobody makes a fool of me and gets away with it. And when everyone's running around I'm gonna grab that stinking peach pit and beat the crap out of him."

"Dude, what about his bodyguard? I saw him inside, I almost didn't recognize him, but he's here, man." His blonde friend, Dubrow, said.

A flicker of fear passed over Moody's dark eyes, but he shook it off. "Who the hell cares? He's gonna be too busy getting soaked too. You should be glad, Dubrow, Peache got your girl, Shelly."

"She ain't my girl."

"Yeah, then how come you're always undressing her with your eyes in class? Get off it; I know you're hot for her. Look, Do you think I'm afraid of Linderman? Is that what you all think?"

His three buddies backed away and held up their hands. "_Naww,_ man, we're just warning you. You know what, Linderman's even got a date with the Oreo chick, Evie. They keep it on the low-down, but I know they're a couple."

Moody smiled mischievously. "That gives me ideas. But first things first. Let's move it."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bodyguard: Anxieties **

**Chapter 2**

The lights dimmed and the music slowed. Mr. G was playing his fifties romance album and started the set off with _'Sea of Love.'_ The crowded floor suddenly became like a deserted town, with only a brave few–_the real couples_–staying behind to slow dance. Everyone else scuttled off to his or her respective corners to mingle and eat and drink some more. Clifford and Ricky were at a loss, watching their dates swaying in anticipation a few feet ahead of them.

"What do you think, Clifford? Should we go for it? I think they want us to." Ricky noted, sipping the last of his punch. A half-hour earlier someone had given it an added kick and the students eagerly sopped it up before the teachers and chaperons noticed.

Clifford pulled at his collar, suddenly very warm. "Well you and Evie should definitely be out there, ya know. You guys are an official couple."

Ricky crumpled his cup and tossed it in a pail. "Hey, now's your chance, Cliff. You all wanted to me to come to this dance and I did, I was brave. It's your turn to be brave, buddy. Shelly digs you, Cliff. What have you got to lose?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not as ready for a girlfriend as I thought. I'm still new here and…"

"Excuses will get you nowhere my friend." Ricky patted his back. "Go up and ask her, before someone else does. Even Cartman had two dances with her."

Clifford heaved his shoulders, he went to pat down his hair and Ricky grabbed his arm. "No way. You touch that thing one more time and it will spring out like a hedge. You look fine. Move it, besides, you owe me big time."

"I owe you? What are you talking about? Oh, you mean the fights and stuff?"

Ricky's grin sobered. "No. I'll talk to you about it another day, just, get out there. Remember, you're not doing it so much for yourself, you're doing it for her." That was wisdom that Ricky learned fast tonight.

Clifford nodded, still curious about what he owed Ricky. He marched up to Shelly. She turned to him and batted her wide eyes.

"Cliff! Doesn't it look sweet? They're about to play one of my favorites, _'Since I met you baby.'_ It was my parent's wedding song."

Clifford gulped and peeked at Ricky. He wagged his hands for him to keep talking.

"Oh, really? That's cool. It's a nice song. Shelly, do you wanna dance?"

"I thought you would never ask!" She clasped his arm and half-dragged him to the center of the dance floor. "Now we can use those waltz steps."

Clifford tried to remember the form Evie taught them and put his hand on her waist. He grasped her other one. "I'm still a novice at this, okay?"

"I don't care, this is 'sway' music. You don't have to be Michael Jackson."

"_Nobody_ is Michael Jackson."

"That's true, hey, did you get the 'Off the wall' album? It's one of the best! Mine's already getting scratched up."

Shelly was so agreeable and Clifford readily liked that about her. They talked, laughed and swayed through two more songs. He finally stepped in closer and she put her head on his shoulder. He realized he should have done it earlier. After a minute, she looked at him carefully.

"Clifford, does it matter that I'm taller than you? I wore flats tonight, did you notice?"

Clifford looked down. Shelly had worn ballerina-type shoes with ribbons up her ankles. He knew she was being considerate of him.

"Shelly, you know, you said yourself; I got some time before I sprout anyway. In a few years, I'll be towering you. I'm sure of it."

"But does it bother you?"

Clifford's gaze met hers. "No. I mean that. Does it bother you that I'm shorter?"

"No way. I think it's cute. Besides, you're not a wimp. I can wait." She giggled and lowered her head again.

Clifford laughed and nuzzled his face near her neck. "Wow, you smell good. I meant to tell you that. What are you wearing?"

"Oh, Evie's mom has all these great perfumes. This one's called _midnight passions_. It's not too strong is it? When I was a kid, everyone used to call me _smelly shelly_ for a while, but I never smelled bad! It's just one day I had left a milk carton in my book bag overnight and the milk curdled and got on my books and stuff, and it really stunk. I didn't realize it for a while. And for a few days, nobody wanted to sit near me. They even told the teacher on me. It was the worst days of my life in school. I make sure I don't ever smell now, not my body, not my clothes or hair. I never want to hear that garbage again." She prattled on. "Sorry, I bring up stupid stuff when I get nervous."

"You're nervous?"

"Sure, aren't you?"

"No way. _Smelly Shelly? _That's so childish and unoriginal. I'm sorry that happened. It's not killing my nose hairs. It's a perfect scent. Look Shelly, I've been thinking."

"Go on, Clifford, I love to hear your thoughts."

"Um, yeah, well, it's about us. I wanted to know if you'd…"

Shelly's brows raised hopefully. "Yeah, Cliff?"

"Would like to go steady with me? I mean, be my girlfriend?"

Shelly gave him such a wide smile he was afraid her braces would snap. She clutched his neck ecstatic. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't."

"Heck yeah! And just to make it official…" Shelly yanked his face forward and planted a long, smothering kiss on his lips until he had to pry her arms loose for a little air. Clifford nearly staggered back, shocked.

"Woah, you've got quite a kisser!"

"I've been saving up. Get over here, Cliff." She said coyly. "I've only just begun."

-Oo-

Ricky found even more courage tonight and glided across the dance-floor with Evie. They came to rest a few feet from the other dancers, but with a view of Clifford and Shelly. He laughed when they kissed and he and Evie watched like two proud old pros whose students had finally progressed.

"Shelly really knows how to lay it on." Ricky mused. "She's funny."

"You should hear her when we hang out, she has me in stitches sometimes. I think she and Cliff are perfect for each other."

Ricky slid his hands on Evie's waist. "What about us?" He asked quietly.

Evie gazed up at him tenderly. "We got some bumps to work out, but I'm gonna make it work."

"Heh, and I can sit back?"

"No. I want you…I want you to get well, Ricky. Clear your head of all the demons in your past, and start living up to your full potential, brother!" She waggled her hands up and down comically.

"You sound like an infomercial preacher." Ricky laughed.

"My grandma buys them for my mom and plays them around the house. Anything to keep her spirits up. Mom works so hard for us, and I know she's bitter and upset over the divorce. It stresses her out sometimes. When she's stressed, we're all stressed. You know how it is."

Ricky glanced down wryly. "Oh yeah, I know. I've been wanting to ask you, did you tell your mom that we started dating?"

"Umm, not exactly. But I think after tonight she gets the point."

"Look, I don't mean to sound prejudiced or anything, but is she gonna be cool with that?"

"Why would you sound prejudiced?"

"Because, I'm not black. She married a white guy, it didn't work out. So maybe she's bitter toward white men. The last thing she'd want is for you to date me."

Evie chuckled and stroked his cheek. "Ricky, the last thing my mom wants is for me to be unhappy. She's not concerned with skin color. She likes you. Giving her those flowers scored you some mean points. She loves flowers."

Ricky let out a whoosh of air. "I'm glad for that."

"Yeah, good call. I told you, I'm not black or white, I'm human, I'm…tan, toffee, whatever. In the winter I get a lot paler."

"Sure, In winter you can call me Casper."

"Ha! Seriously, I hate this whole idea of distinguishing people by colors or cultures. It's so demeaning. How do you feel about it?"

Ricky shrugged. "I haven't given it much thought. I mean, I know blacks like to hang with blacks and whites with whites and all the rest, sometimes the culture is different, but so what? I pulled myself out of the equation after…" Ricky shook his head sadly. "After the shooting. Nothing mattered to me after that. _Nothing_."

Evie hugged him close. "I know. I know. Do I matter to you, Ricky?"

Ricky stooped down and held her chin. "You mean a lot to me, Evie. You've helped me to kick out of my shell. I need you."

Ricky's lips met hers as the music swelled. In her mind it was the most perfect kiss in the history of kisses. She didn't want it to end, but Ricky was still shy and held back. He licked his lips and they stared into each others eyes, holding hands and grinning like fools. The song finished and the lights rose up. Evie tugged him along.

"Come on, let's go talk to people. There's still a lot of shell left to crack." She grinned and knocked near his head, clucking her tongue.

Ricky held her close happily. "Yeah. I'm hard boiled. Hey Evie, have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"

-Oo-

As the night drew to a close the gym was rocking for a final dance-off and everyone was having a blast. Clifford excused himself to use the bathroom and left to use the ones in the locker room. Clifford couldn't keep from smiling all night. His father was going to be thrilled he had a girlfriend now. Making all these new friends kept him busy, and left him with less time to be isolated and grieve over his mother. Even after three years, her death was painfully fresh. They had been very close since his father was a work-a-holic. Sometimes Clifford wondered how much of it was work, and how much was _play_. But he chose never to interfere in their personal affairs, or any _affairs _for that matter. Regardless of his muddled home life, his family still loved him and gave him the best of everything.

Ricky had a hard time believing that a sociable kid like him could be a shut-in, but Clifford was for a time in Junior High. It didn't help that he and his father moved twice before he finally got the opportunity to run the Ambassador Hotel here in Chicago. Sometimes he wondered how long this gig would last too. As Clifford pondered his thoughts on his way back, he suddenly stopped walking and listened closely. He kept hearing lockers banging and rattling. It unsettled him, considering half the lights were turned off. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Hey, who's in there?"

"Nobody here but us, Peach pit!" Moody called out and stepped from behind a row of lockers. "Surprise!"

Clifford shook his head. "Great. What do you want, _Melvin_? I already broke your nose, maybe I should knock out a few teeth for this round."

Moody scowled. "You think you're hot because of one lucky punch, huh? You're the one who's gonna lose some teeth, maybe even more than that, jerk."

Clifford laughed nervously. "Screw you! Ya gotta catch me first!" He broke into a run and slammed into Moody's friends, Dubrow and Koontz. They gripped his arms tight and swung him around.

"Not so fast, fruit!"

"Get off me, idiots!"

Moody came up to him and laughed. "I got a big surprise for everyone. But first…"

Moody's fist rammed him hard once, then again. Clifford saw every star in the galaxy and he doubled over. Moody's thugs wouldn't release his arms so he could clutch his stomach. Clifford would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him moan or cry from the searing pain.

"Think...think you're tough...you can only hit me when I'm held up." Clifford gasped, then hung his head to prevent himself from vomiting on the spot.

"Hey, shut up! That was just a warm-up!" Moody bragged, though Clifford's insults stung.

"That got all the hot wind out of him, Moody." Dubrow snickered. "Let's get the fruit out of here before he starts screaming like a chick for his bodyguard boyfriend."

Moody gripped Clifford's hair, pulling out a cluster of strands.

"_Oww!_ Let go!"

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his big mouth shut. Come on."

"Where…where are you taking me?" Clifford sputtered.

"We're going on a field trip to the second gym tier." Moody checked his watch. "In five minutes this gym is gonna be washed out, and then I'm gonna run you into the ground. Only surgery will be able to fix your mug when I'm finished. It might be an improvement." He sneered.

Moody led the way and his friends dragged Clifford through a back exit of the locker room and up the stairwell.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Bodyguard: Anxieties**

**Chapter 3**

_"Go! Go! Go! Go! Yeeah!"_ The students cheered and chanted to the final couple on the dance floor. They were spectacular, doing a combo of jitterbugging and twisting. Mr. G was already coming around to hand them the huge trophy with a gold-painted dancing couple on top. Ricky and Evie cheered from the sidelines too. As Ricky clapped, his gaze caught Shelly standing at the rear of the gym peeking through the back doors. She nervously bit her lip and nails. Ricky whispered to Evie he'd be right back and strode over to her.

"Hey, Shell, what's the matter? You okay?"

"Ricky, I'm glad you're here. I'm worried about Clifford. He said he was going to the bathroom and he went through here, but that was almost fifteen minutes ago. He hasn't come back. I was kinda afraid to go inside, it's dark and stuff, ya know?" She glanced up at him with pleading eyes. Ricky smiled reassuringly.

"Shelly, You go stay with Evie. I'll get him. Don't worry. Maybe he ate something that didn't agree with him."

"Thanks, Ricky! I don't know, I just think something's wrong."

Ricky pushed in the door to the locker room. "Well I'll find out."

He went inside and without turning on the lights rushed to the boy's bathroom. Once in there he flicked on the light, but it was empty. He noticed one of the sinks dripping, as if had recently been in use. Ricky scratched his head. It was possible Clifford had used the bathrooms in the hall outside the gym, but even he had seen him come in this direction. He rushed out and started searching through the aisles. He listened carefully, all of a sudden getting a vision of Clifford banging on the locker door in his swimsuit–trapped, drenched and shuddering. It nearly made him laugh as it almost did the first time around. He was about to leave when he noticed the door leading up to the gym balcony was ajar.

_'That's funny, they always have that locked, and it's still under construction.' _He thought. The bad feeling that attacked Shelly hit him too and he went through it.

-Oo-

Clifford sat very still, huddled between Koontz and Dubrow while Moody kept fiddling with the piping and his lighter. His five-minute guess was wrong and the sprinkler system hadn't turned on.

"You really think it's gonna go off from a little lighter heat?" Clifford dared to speak. "Give it up!"

Moody swung around threateningly. "Ya know, you're probably right, I should just light your head on fire and hold it up there!" He snarled. "Be quiet."

"Yo Moody, I got an idea, take his jacket and burn it, that outta do the trick." Koontz said lazily and flicked his cigarette.

Moody grinned. "Yeah, I like that." He snapped his finger at Clifford. "Gimme the coat."

Clifford glared at him. He was no longer afraid of Melvin. "What? No way. This is a rental!"

"Gimme the damn jacket. Take it from him guys." Moody ordered. Dubrow and Koontz shoved Clifford to a standing position and practically tore it off him.

"Stop! Are you crazy starting a fire up here? There are paint buckets and rags and everything!" Clifford warned him. You'll trap us!"

Moody paid him no attention. His plan had to work. This would finally get him kicked out of school and then he could start looking for a real job working with his older brother at the boxing gym in New York. That was his master plan–To get suspended and finally run away. His father wouldn't care, he'd only be sorry he lost his second punching bag. He would miss his mother though, and her great Italian cooking. But sometimes when she drank she was as nasty as his dad and he had the scars to prove it.

The sleeve of the jacket caught the flame and it lit up Moody's dark eyes eerily. He waved it around near the pipes and the sprinkler valve. Smoke was quickly filling up the balcony, blocked from escaping by the blue tarp that covered over it. Clifford shrugged out of Koontz and Dubrow's grip. They were getting afraid and had backed towards the doorway.

"Hey, Moody man, I think you can put that out now! You're gonna burn your hand or something." Dubrow said anxiously.

"Yeah, dude, just drop it and let's go."

"No, I'm gonna finish what I started!" Moody insisted, coughing. The pipe was starting to melt. "_Jeeze!_ What the heck? Do we all have to burn alive before this damn sprinkler goes…" The alarms started ringing shrilly. "_YES! _That did it!"

Clifford raced to the edge of the balcony and peeked out the tarp, watching everyone stop his or her activities and look around confused. The teachers and chaperons were trying to get them in line like they did on Fire Drills. Suddenly, it happened. The sprinklers roared to life showering them all below. All the girls started screaming and everyone tried to race out of the gym. Mr. G grabbed any tablecloths he could find to cover his prize record collections and stereo.

Moody was still holding the burning jacket when the fire licked near his fingers, he cursed and flung it. The jacket landed on a drop cloth and it immediately caught the flames. It then partially ignited the wooden bleachers. Clifford backed up terrified. He had been standing behind the drop cloth and the flames were starting to trap him. Dubrow and Koontz shook their heads.

"Oh no! We are outta here, there's no sprinklers workin' up here!" They ran down the stairwell, crashing into Ricky.

Ricky stopped Koontz forcefully and shoved him against the wall. "Where's Clifford?" He demanded.

"He's up there man! Hurry, there's a fire! Moody's with him and he's friggin' nuts!" Ricky dropped his collar and the two ran out of the locker room.

Ricky ran up faster. He gasped, seeing black smoke waft from the balcony. He heard Clifford calling for help.

"Cliff!" He shouted and bounded onto the tier.

Moody had dragged Clifford away from the fire and started pummeling him. Smoke was overcoming Clifford. He was still hurt from the last two punches. Ricky skidded near them and waved the smoke from his line of sight. The fire was getting out of control. He had to make judgment call. Moody had Clifford on the floor in a weak headlock; the smoke was affecting him too.

Ricky ran to the edge and with one large swoop, ripped the tarp off. He turned to the fire and without hesitation forced the tarp down on it. He stomped around and then pulled off his jacket and tossed that down too. Clifford elbowed Moody in the jaw and crawled to Ricky, attempting to help. The fire was finally getting under control. Moody rose up and rubbed his scraped chin. He was about to lunge for Clifford and the sprinklers went off on all of them. Ricky slumped onto the bleachers, breathless and watching gratefully as the water snuffed out the last of the flames. He bent down and pulled Clifford to his feet.

"Rick, thanks, man. Thanks." Clifford shook his hand vigorously. Ricky patted his back as he choked. "That was so close!"

"What the heck happened? Moody, why did you do this?"

Moody was enraged. He tugged on Clifford and tried to take a swing.

"Cliff, duck!"

Moody missed, but then suddenly did an uncontrollable spin on the growing puddle soaking the wooden floor. Ricky jumped up as Moody skidded backwards.

"Help me!" Moody screamed.

Ricky and Clifford made a rapid lunge for him just as he toppled over the railing. Ricky leaned down far and grasped his arm while Clifford clung to his leg.

"Man, come on, please!"

"Ease him up gently!" Ricky shouted. "Moody, go limp, we got you!"

A few teachers and some fire men gazed up at them from the ground floor.

"Hey! What's going on up there! Get down from there!"

Two firemen raced through the locker room, seeing how precarious the situation was. Ricky, nearly halfway off the ledge himself, grabbed Moody's other arm and tugged him back over the railing. Moody sank to the floor, he looked about to cry. He couldn't look at his rescuers.

"You guys…after all I did…ya saved my life."

"Moody! You freak! You tried to kill me!" Clifford was furious and went to attack, but Ricky stopped him.

"No, Cliff! _Don't_." He said seriously.

He knelt down next to Moody and forced his gaze. "That's right, Melvin, we saved you because it was the right thing to do and we're not killers. _I _am not a killer. We're sick of all this fighting back and forth. Look, man, we're not asking to be best friends, we just…" Ricky suddenly felt pity on Moody. He looked like a helpless, shivering child. Tears flowed from his eyes. Ricky held his shoulder and gently brought him to his feet. He put Moody's hand in his and shook it.

"No more, Moody. Let it go. Whatever it is, _let it go_. We're not your enemies."

Moody nodded with his arms folded, he kept wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry for everything I did. You gunna let me go or you gonna kick my ass?"

"I'm severely tempted, but _naww_, I don't want to hurt you. Just get outta here, and leave Clifford and everyone else alone for good this time."

Moody gazed at Clifford as he walked by defeated. "Are we cool, bro?"

Clifford hesitated and stared at Ricky. Ricky gave a slight nod and shrug. Clifford begrudgingly shook Moody's hand. "Yeah, we're cool, Melvin. See ya on Monday."

"No you won't. I ain't never coming back here again. I'm sick of this school. I'm sick of Chicago, I'm sick of everyone, man! I'm sorry I picked on ya. I guess it's easy when someone's a runt, but you fought back, you got real guts. I admire that. Just like me and my dad, I don't let him push me around anymore."

Moody was breaking down. With a last glimpse at them he raced out of the balcony. However he didn't get far, and was stopped by a slew of teachers and the firemen.

Clifford hung back, swallowing some guilt. He was profoundly touched by Ricky's gentle disposition toward this bully. The towering tough who supposedly broke cop's legs had to stop him from nearly strangling Moody. Ricky was one of a kind. The sprinkler system finally shut down and Clifford picked up the burnt remains of his jacket.

"My dad is gonna freak out when he sees the bill for this."

"I'm gonna be working heavy over-time at the garage." Ricky said, wringing out the jacket. "Ready to face the music, Cliff? They're gonna bust us, you know that."

"Yeah, but maybe Moody will tell them the truth for once. My father could help us."

"We can only hope. A few twenties might make the principal look the other way. But come on, seriously, none of this was our fault."

"They'll believe us. They're on to Moody's pranks for years I've heard."

Ricky grinned. "They'll believe _you,_ maybe. Are you okay, Clifford?"

Clifford smiled and nodded, but then grabbed his stomach, wincing from a sharp pain. "Moody got me twice here. He might have ruptured something."

"Just walk slow and take it easy. Don't let Shelly jump ya."

"Yeah, she does like to do that." Clifford chuckled. "The girls are gonna be shocked. But man, Rick, we're gonna be heroes! Shelly will get our mugs right on the front of the school paper, hey, this might even get on the TV news, and in the real newspapers across the city. Won't that be great?"

Ricky cringed. He hoped never to be in the papers again. They would only dig up his past and make comparisons. There was always the fear that his brother's case could be re-opened. "Yeah, sure. I don't really care. Even if it does clear my rep. I did what needed to be done. That's not being a hero, that's being a human."

Clifford kept silent. Ricky was always bringing him down to earth him with his maturity.

They started toward the stairwell, hearing the commotion below. Moody was elaborating the story, and he actually took all the blame.

"I get the feeling he's desperate for suspension. Did you hear what he said about his father?" Clifford remarked.

Ricky looked down stonily. "Yeah, I did. Moody's an abused kid. That sucks. No wonder he's the way he is. Just goes to show you everyone's got demons, Cliff. Moody just needs to realize his potential as a person." Ricky found himself telling him what Evie said earlier. He grinned and patted his back. He didn't want to alienate Clifford with all his moralizing.

"Look, how many times have I told you, Cliff. When I'm not around to get your back, be like Clint Eastwood!"

Clifford laughed. "I'm not walking around school all day with an iron plate on my chest, okay, Ricky? You and your westerns!"


End file.
